Im a Nice Guy
by bke.21
Summary: They say 'Nice guys finish last' and that may be true, but sometimes you need to push to get what you want. (Multi-chapter smut with 10% plot!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, I would make smut on the side**

 **This is another story with plot. Not much of it, but some. Like...10%. More like multi chapter smut.**

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina was something special. Opinion was universal. She was bright and worked hard, the teachers respected her. She was a great swimmer, so the coaches loved her too. She broke records and kicked ass in inter-school meets from her early years. Our school started winning, something that never happened so all the students applauded her. She was humble and happy and her friends adored her. The boys, well, they all wanted to fuck her. Whenever guys gathered to speak of mischief, her name came up more than any other girl. Model legs, an ass built for a swimsuit and conspicuous breasts that sweetly fit her lines. It's not very often a girl is the genuine and complete package, but Velvet Scarlatina was the real deal. The school, in fact the whole town, was proud to call her home-grown and one of theirs.

Me, I was just plain in love with her.

That didn't go very well, though. It's difficult to compete with 300 guys who all wanted to be her man. To make things worse she was a girl's girl, she wasn't one of those chics that needed a boyfriend. She was so nice to everyone. I couldn't tell you how many boys thought they were 'in' only to find out she simply liked them as a friend. Velvet said 'no' so politely that no one ever felt bad. No one ever had a cross word to say of her afterward. I should know, I was one of the first.

Velvet and I were in the same year from the beginning of high school. For us that means six years, grade 7 through 12. I had always been a popular kid before we met, I could use my boy charm on most girls I wanted into liking me - but not Velvet. Part of my obsession with her, and part of my respect for her, was that she saw straight through me. She was the beauty I couldn't get, no matter how hard I tried. Yet she still liked me. I was one of her friends. Her face brightened when she saw me. When there was an empty seat in class she would slide effortlessly in beside me and chat like we were brother and sister. She wasn't flirting, she wasn't teasing, she was just nice. When people outside of school saw us together they thought we were a couple. I had to explain she's like that with everyone.

Sadly though, I have to report it didn't stay that way.

It took two years but finally somebody cracked the code. The bastard Jaune Arc. He never used to be a bastard, I used to quite like him but one year the rumor flew around over summer that Velvet and him had hooked up. He was two years older than us. According to rumor Velvet had liked him from the beginning, saying 'no' for two years to all the wrong guys until the right one finally asked.

He was ordinarily a decent guy, a fairly good footballer, straight A student, okay looking but no prime stud. Not entirely the sort of guy that you would expect to win the biggest prize of all. What was the big deal about older guys, why do girls always think the grass is greener in higher classes?

Anyway, suddenly most people's estimation of the bastard Jaune Arc shot up. Me, I hated him. With a passion. He was kissing my girl and it made my toes curl.

Tortuously it didn't change Velvet one bit. Over the next couple of years she was as nice to me as ever. Her and Jaune were completely conspicuous; they ate lunch together every day, had quick kisses before going off to class and all that mush. Yet she would leave her beau and run straight over to accompany me to Chemistry, and sit with me as always.

I cannot admit to mutual magnanimity. It tore me to see her happy. I hoped Jaune would make her miserable, or serious, or flighty, or vain, anything, something different that would let me say "you've changed", to make her feel bad about the affect the relationship was having on her. But I couldn't. She was better and more adorable than ever. It was gut-wrenching.

I lay awake at nights wondering if she had done it with him. There were hickeys on her all the time. At first they were just on her neck but over time they drifted down. Her friends teased her about the ones they could see on her cleavage or coming out the side of her swimsuit. One time a group of us had been at the beach and she wore a tiny bikini - I have a worn-out photo - and every part of breast we could see had bruises at various stages of decay.

Yellow and purple patches covering the chest of a girl would usually look cheap and slutty, but not with Velvet. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I could cum just thinking about how it must be to have my mouth latched onto her bare tits, sucking until she screamed half in pleasure half in pain. How glorious it must be to so obviously stake a sexual claim on a girl like Velvet. My only consolation was there were never any on her thighs. Maybe, just maybe she was holding onto her pants. I hoped she was. I hoped the bastard Jaune Arc would get sick of her not putting out and drift away to looser women.

It never seemed to happen, though.

As we moved into year 11, the bastard Jaune Arc was no longer at school. He'd made his way to university, a two hour drive away. I wished it could have been further but it was enough to reduce his relationship with Velvet to weekends. As the months passed I found her developing new patterns, getting more involved in after-school activities, going out with friends more, having more time for the likes of me.

I was so proud when she asked me to go with her on to the premiere of the Bond movie she won tickets for. Walking into the theater as a couple with Velvet was the pinnacle of my own shadow relationship with her. But the slap-in-the-face was watching all the couples around us kissing and cuddling and stroking while we sat like mannequins in our seats, cold and formal. It put me squarely in my place. I learned that even if the atmosphere was right, even if the bastard Jaune Arc was out of town, even if no one would ever know anything, there was no romantic room for me in her soul.

After that night I fell away. I didn't put myself in the right spots in the hall to be found by her, I left no empty seat by my side in the classroom, I didn't stop boys sniggering disrespectful comments about what they would do to her in a dark corner. I lost the energy to care about Velvet.

I did my best to find solace in the nubile body of Neon Katt, a girl who in the absence of Velvet Scarlatina would rate a top score. But Velvet wasn't absent, and I felt hollow and shallow every time I talked Neon out of her pants. Not that Neon minded, she was one of those girls that adored using her vagina for fun. Not only did she squeal in delight when a cock went in her, she would let me put anything in there that fit. But my mind was elsewhere every time.

I didn't know if Velvet noticed I wasn't around as much. I wasn't paying attention. I was depressingly moving on past my dream. I'd had my shot at flight school and had failed the eye test at round one. It was time to think about being an accountant.

Funny things happen in life, though.

Three times a year there is a school dance, all year levels bunched in together. It's a big show on a Friday night. The students' social committee does much of the work on choosing the theme, the band, the schedule for the night, raising funds beforehand for decorations and prizes. Last dance is at 10 o'clock and the hall cleared by 10:30pm. Tradition states that the year 12s then have an after-party, all of them descending on a secret location, every time different and every time undisclosed until the day of the dance. The location is decided by the head boy and head girl in private. At the third and last party of the year, the year 11s aren't exactly invited but a few of them are tolerated to help soak up the atmosphere and pass on the legacy.

No way was I not going to be there. For years I had heard stories of what went on at these parties, I needed to see for myself. I got my buddy Bobby to 'borrow' his Mum's people-mover for the night and a group of us nervously fell in with the line of cars trailing out of town and into the back-blocks.

Usually the parties were at a karaoke box or at a privately hired bar or hotel suite, but this particular year's head boy and girl were a serious couple and had had every intention of getting away from the bright lights of town and into the darkness for some snogging. We were driving for nearly 25 minutes before the trail turned right down a track. Dust kicked up everywhere. It wasn't long until cars were parking higgledy-piggledy over an un-ploughed field.

My friends and I let the darkness hide the anxiety in our faces as we followed older people, walking to a flickering light in the distance without getting in their way. There were trees, a small wood had to be passed through until we came to a natural clearing. There were 3 big bonfires spaced around it, already well lit and established. It seemed a group had arrived some time ago to set up. There was a small area covered with canvas roof that was serving as a bar and some of the year 12 boys were pouring sausages onto a huge portable barbecue. There were a number of gas lanterns on the end of long poles sticking up from cylinders, giving light to dark corners of the bar. Logs with blankets over them were placed neatly back from each fire. It was far more organized than I expected given there were no adults anywhere. There were a couple of people I didn't recognize, but no one was much older than us. I breathed in a sense of freedom and adulthood I'd never had before.

At the beginning we had no idea of whether we could have a drink but some of the year 12s literally shoved a beer in our hands and told us to go get our own from now on, year 12s weren't there to serve year 11s! All in all it was a good-spirited crowd. As you can imagine there was a lot of drinking and yelling and fooling around and pairing off and my personal adrenalin was pumping. It wasn't exactly what I had expected, but it was fantastic. The feeling of being unsupervised at a party full of people who had always known supervision was interesting to say the least.

After a few beers I felt both relaxed and excited. A few of the year 12 girls started flirting with me, though I was smart enough to know they were probably setting me up for a prank. The head year 12 boy spotted me and pulled me over to cook, saying year 12s weren't there to serve year 11s. I guess they all had that said to them last year.

Then, through the spit and smoke of the sausages I saw her. At first I thought it was a trick of light, but after stepping out from the heat to look properly it was true. Velvet was here. I laughed at the irony. If I was still a disciple like I used to be, I would have prayed she was here and she wouldn't have come. Now I didn't care, there she was. Not that it mattered. Even if I was trying to get with her it would have been a bust. I went back to my job and realized I should have asked Neon to come out with me after all. I thought she would be in the way, but just at that moment the thought of a couple of hours out here in the dark with her sounded good.

It wasn't for a while that Velvet saw me. After I'd wrangled myself away from the barbecue I was on a log trying to fend off the barbaric teasing of two of the year 12 girls; they were trying to see what tolerance I had for questioning my manhood. They wanted me to drop my pants and show them how I masturbated and I was doing my best to keep my cool and not act like an embarrassed year 11.

"Oh, look what's arrived, little boy has a little girl!" one of them shrilled. I was confused, but turned to see Velvet come sit next to me. The year 12 girls laughed and went to find a new target.

"Hi," she said.

"Wow. You've been drinking," I said back. I could smell it on her. Bourbon?

"Can I have some?" she asked, reaching for my beer.

I let her and watched her chug most of it down.

"Another?" I asked, a little surprised.

Velvet nodded.

I stood and she came with me to the bar tent, holding onto my upper arm. We got two bottles each to save a trip, and went back to sit in a warmer spot near a quieter fire. We talked for the first time in a long while.

"Where have you been?" she asked slowly, having to think about her words. "You left me."

"No I didn't."

"You did. One kiss from that Neon girl and you never see me again."

"You're slurring. And anyway, you're the one with the serious boyfriend."

"What do you think of my boyfriend? Do you like him?" she asked grinning.

"The bastard Jaune Arc?"

Velvet frowned. "Bastard? Really? You think he is a bastard?"

"Velvet, forget it. You're drunk. It's not important."

"No I'm not."

"Okay. You're not. Have another drink then," I teased her.

She did.

We talked for a while about a number of things. It had been so long since we'd really spoken, there was a lot to catch up on. I'd forgotten how easy it was to talk with Velvet, how nice she could be. I didn't even hope for too much when she leaned in on me, looking at the fire. It was getting chilly and I put my arm around her waist. When she rested her hands on my forearm my heart fluttered and my jeans stretched.

With nothing to disturb us but the occasional slug from our beers we talked and held each other casually. It may have only been minutes, but it felt like forever. When her fingers ran gently over the back of my hand I began moving my own hand slowly over her abdomen. Velvet turned her head to look back up at me. I couldn't help myself, I leaned down, I kissed and nibbled on her ear. I worried she would creep out and run away but it didn't happen. She liked it, holding my arm tighter and pushing her face at me to gently kiss her cheeks, then her eyes. Our faces were rubbing together.

When lips met lips it was electric.

I'd never in all my life felt as explosively happy as I was at that moment. Our mouths went wide and our tongues entwined. I took one hand up to the back of her head to support her, to hold her in the kiss for as long as I could, forever if I could. Neither of us stopped, it went for such a long time.

Eventually our necks were sore from twisting and we had to break. Velvet dropped her head to my nape and held me. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing after the most wonderful moment of my life. I had to have it again. I had to know if I could or not. I moved slightly and leaned down. I went to kiss her a second time. She let me, though more gently; slower and more deliberate. To be lip-to-lip with Velvet Scarlatina. My Velvet Scarlatina. I had flutterings in my chest that would drive a more skillful man to poetry.

The heavens, however, could not allow me to live this dream so easily. At first it was just a few drops but as our kiss intensified so did the water from the sky. Sooner than I could believe it was a problem. I looked around to the beer tent. Not only was it full of people, it was full of holes. Water was pouring through. Old canvas. Maybe the party was not as well organized as I first thought, not for all weather. We stood up and tried to use a blanket for cover but it wasn't waterproof. The fire was strong enough to brush aside the attack, but we were getting soaked.

"Hey you two!" my buddy Neptune yelled from nowhere, "This way. And grab some beer!"

Neptune had pilfered a torch somewhere. Him and Weiss and Blake ran with us (via the bar for a beer each) back to the cars. By the time we got to his van, unlocked it and piled inside the rain was serious. We did what we could to dry off with his family's picnic blanket in the back, but it was one of those prickly types that was rough on your face.

For 40 minutes we sat in his car and drank. Velvet and I were on the middle bench seat, Blake was in the front by herself and Neptune and Weiss in the back. No one was boyfriend-girlfriend so we were just mucking around and talking, drinking what we had scrambled with us. The rain occasionally let up, but only enough for a quick pee in the dark before bucketing down again.

"We need more beer," Neptune declared after it was all gone. "Come on, it's almost stopped. Let's get some more."

Velvet opened the side sliding door and felt light drops still falling. "It's still dripping."

"Come on Blake, you can help me," Neptune said, going anyway, climbing over the back seat and through the rear door. "We'll be back in a minute."

Which left Weiss with me and Velvet. I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. All I could think of was the kiss. After years and years of knowing Velvet and dreaming of touching her, we had kissed. I had given up on her, and yet we kissed. I could hear my heart beat, I worried they could too.

Weiss did what she could to talk to us but Velvet was clearly distracted, too. I wondered which feeling was stronger for her; excitement or guilt?

"Umm, I'm going to see where they are," Weiss said, bored. She opened her door and took off into the wet before any discussion on it.

Immediately I turned to Velvet and ran my hands through her hair.

"We shouldn't have...done that," she mumbled, looking forward. Her words were slurring.

I ignored her and pulled her toward me. I tried to kiss her again. She turned and let me. Our lips touched and our mouths opened, tongues touching.

"We can't," she said, stopping briefly. "They will be back any second."

At that moment a roar hit the roof of the car. The rain started again, heavier than before.

"It's okay," I assured her, "Its dark enough in here. When we hear anyone come we can stop."

"You have to. They can't find out."

"They won't."

Facing each other on the seat we kissed until our mouths hurt. Our tongues danced. I ran my hands through her hair and around her neck. I could feel her heat rise at the touch.

I had to do something more, I had to try. I couldn't just kiss her. This would be the only chance I would ever get to feel up the woman of my dreams.

I reached down to her chest. I pulled at the first button on her shirt. Velvet moved back to give me better access, to let me do it. It was like she was on autopilot. Holy shit. We kept kissing as I opened the second button. Was it really going to be so easy? I fumbled with the third, the one below her bra line, I couldn't get it open. This time Velvet broke the kiss.

"We can't," she whispered, changing her mind. "They'll be back any minute. We'll get caught."

"As soon as we hear anyone I'll stop," I said again.

"You have to."

With two buttons down, rather than fumbling with the sticky third button again, I took a chance and dashed my hand into Velvet's shirt. I went at the top of the bra cup and pushed my fingers down inside. Velvet wasn't expecting to be felt up so suddenly. She sucked a deep breath and dove her tongue into my mouth, groaning as I palmed the bare skin of her warm tit. I almost came in my pants. I had to suck a huge breath through my nose and tell myself 'no' just to keep the sperm in me.

The way she responded, I could tell that Velvet was no stranger to having her breasts fondled. She pushed into it rather than pull away from it, like she missed being touched. Her kissing became crazy. Slyly and quietly I got my other hand behind her and up into the back of her shirt. I flicked the bra snap, after a couple of tries it came open. With the bra loose I openly held the breasts of the woman I had adored all my post-puberty life.

Velvet reached up and took my forearm as I squeezed her bare skin.

"Please. You can't. You know they'll be back any minute. We'll get caught," she said again, looking around into the rain and darkness.

I stopped squeezing, instead running my fingers lightly over her, circling her nipple. She held my arm tight but didn't stop me.

* * *

 **Ive made a** **Pa** **treon.** **So if you want, please support my filthy habbit. Its based on story so if I dont post for a time, you dont pay me.**

 **Check out my author profule for the link (cant post links in the story) (/bke21)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own RWBY, but if I did, Jaune would not be so lame in Vol 1.**

 **A couple reviews pointing out how I don't hold back on these stories, and they are right. I don't hold back because if I did, the story would be boring. A good story provokes emotion. Whether happy or that sick feeling you get when you hear your girls moans coming from the bedroom and you aren't with her. It makes you remember the story.**

 **check out my Pateron. Money is cool. url /bke21**

* * *

"I'll stop when we hear anyone, I promise," I said again, "But listen to that rain, it won't be for a couple of minutes."

"Aah," she moaned as I tweaked one of her nipples, "You've got to be quick!"

"I will."

I brought my mouth to her neck and pulled on her nipples. They were super hard. I felt them, I measured them, I tested their firmness. I did everything I could to remember them when they were gone from me. I had to download enough memory for the rest of my days.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Velvet said into the air.

"But it's wonderful, isn't it?" I replied. It was for me. I kissed her mouth again. "Come up on me."

I dragged Velvet up to sit on my lap facing me. She held her palms to her temples and waited quietly in the darkness for her head to stop spinning, not fussing when I undid the rest of her buttons. I could hear her breathing over the rain. Her tits held their shape firmly behind the drooping bra. Wanting to get her naked, I dragged her shirt over her shoulders.

"No. Don't do that. They're coming back. You can't undress me."

"It's pouring out there."

"They'll see."

"See these?" I asked, holding a breast in each hand and bringing one to my mouth.

It was so dark, I wished I could see better what she looked like but I dare not turn on the overhead light in case it broke the spell. "No one can see anything. It's too dark, even for me. Just take off the shirt to get rid of the bra, then you can put the shirt back on. Okay?"

Velvet sighed and ran her fingers through my hair as I sucked. I could feel her hips flick slightly as I tongued her nipples.

Without asking again, I swept the sleeves down her arms and threw the top to the floor. I pulled the bra away from her body. I could feel and smell her nakedness. I had Velvet Scarlatina sat on me completely topless. It was stuff of legend. I would fight to keep it that way. I held her against me and massaged her naked back until she groaned in appreciation. I pushed her back to suck her breasts and then to pull my own shirt off, leaving up both undressed on top. When I brought her in to kiss me again her nipples scraped along the skin of my chest and both of us moaned. It was a wonderfully sexual moment.

"I love you with your clothes off," I couldn't help but tell her.

"We need to be quick," she said.

"It's raining too hard. We've got a little while, you don't have to worry."

"I should put my shirt on in case they come back. I can leave it open at the front..."

"Leave it off. Please. Having you naked is a dream."

"Really? You like it that much?" she asked, kissing me.

"I do," I said sincerely, putting my tongue in her mouth and running my hands onto every part of her top. "Your tits are unbelievable."

"You like them?" she asked, holding the back of my hand as it squeezed her left breast. "They're not too small? Jaune teases me they are too small."

"You're kidding me. I fucking adore them! How could anyone call these small? They're big! The bastard Jaune Arc is a stupid bastard, your tits are perfect."

I pulled her up so I could latch my mouth onto them, thinking of all the times I had wondered what it would be like. It was so much better than I could have imagined. They were amazingly solid and sensitive. I could feel her hips move more and more from the attention on her chest.

"Oh, oh, that's...oh," she reacted as I tongued her nipple. By this stage I was holding her ass through her jeans and no doubt my mind was heading toward them. I sucked her chest wondering if my next move should be a hickey at her nipple or try to undo her jeans. I decided jeans.

I brought my face up to her lips and we kissed gently. I reached between us and took her jeans button, undoing it as Velvet kissed my ear. I pulled her zip as far as I could and she let me, shuffling back slightly so I could get it completely down. Having her pants undone was cosmic. I went to pull the waistband downward.

"Hey. Hey. We can't do that. People are everywhere. It's bad enough if we get caught like this," she whispered in my ear, referring to the tits scraping over my bare chest.

"The rain hasn't stopped. No one is coming."

"You gotta leave them on," she told me.

"Velvet. Come on. You know I'm never going to do this again. We've known each other for 5 years, I've never even seen your cunt. Not ever. Please. Just let me this once."

"I don't want to take my pants off."

"Please," I begged.

Velvet compromised. "Those guys will be back. You can put your hand in, okay?"

Velvet Scarlatina had just given me permission to reach in and finger her pussy but I was being driven by a higher need. I had this one chance to be naked with her and I didn't want to stop.

"We could leave them on, or...," I pressed, "...I'll take your jeans off but leave your panties on. I promise. Please. I promise."

"Sun, no, we'll get caught. I don't want to get in trouble." Teasingly, she was kissing my face as she said it.

I feigned having difficulty getting my hand into the front of her jeans. At the feel of pubic hair I almost caved in and did as she asked, to fight my way in and finger her with her jeans on, but I wanted them off. I was becoming stubborn. It was almost to the stage of hissy-fit. Most certainly I could be described as whining.

"I can't. It's no good. It's too tight. Just take them off," I said in a hump.

Velvet took her time to think. She lifted herself off my lap and kneeled on the seat away from me, putting some distance between us. I could hardly see her naked breasts hanging there it was so dark.

I regretted what I'd done immediately. I shouldn't have pushed her so far. I'd broken the spell and she was going to put clothes back on. Putting my hand in her pants was still better than nothing at all. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I had to get back to where I was with her.

"Velvet, please, I'm sorry. Just ignore what I said. Come back over here. Please."

"You can't get me naked," she warned.

"I know. I know. I promise I won't. I promise," I said, meaning it at the time. "I won't try anything. Just come sit back on me. Please."

"If I take off these jeans, you can't take my panties off. You have to leave them on. Do you hear me? Do you promise?"

Wow. Oh wow. I fought to keep the sperm in my stem. That wasn't what I thought she had meant.

"Ah. I promise," I said as calmly and solemnly as I could muster, trying not to give away my surprise and delight.

"You can't break your promise, okay?"

"I won't. I won't."

I couldn't see properly, it really was that dark. I heard and felt her shuffling her jeans down her legs, then she sat on the seat pulling them over her ankles. I couldn't help myself. I ripped at my own belt, button and zip. I pulled my jeans and my underwear all down in one sweep and off my ankles before Velvet felt her way back over to me. She could tell I'd taken my jeans off but was surprised when she reached out and felt hard, bare cock. She didn't say anything, just gasped. After the briefest hesitation she knelt next to me and tugged on it, sizing it up.

I could feel myself losing control. It was more than I could have ever dreamed. She brought her face in close to mine, pulling hard on me. I could feel her breath on me. For sure she'd done this before, which was both good and bad.

"You're so hard," she whispered.

"Uh huh!" I mumbled.

"You like this?" she asked quietly.

"Uh huh," I repeated. What an understatement. "You...do this to...the bastard...?"

Velvet ignored my question.

'We've got to be quick. Before they come back," she moaned.

She kissed my face and neck while squeezing my balls and tugging on my cock. Her hair tickled my skin as she kissed my chest and my stomach. I got the impression she was trying her hardest to make me cum quickly. I was trying my hardest to hold on. It was a battle.

What happened next almost made me pass out. Velvet brought her lips down to my lap and without asking swallowed the head of my cock into her mouth.

"Oh. My. Fuck!"

I didn't know what to do. No girl had ever put my cock in her mouth. And now it was in the mouth of royalty. My eyes began to spin. My head went light. Velvet tugged the shaft and bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking. I tried to reach out to get my hand into her panties as she did it, but it was too awkward, I had to settle on holding one breast. After an excruciating five minutes of fighting and groaning and moaning and swearing and punching the seat, I exploded. I tried to tell Velvet, I tried to pull her away but she stuck fast to my cock.

I saw stars in the blackness. I went kaboom in Velvet's mouth, again and again. I'd never lost so much cum, as you could imagine. I was in disbelief as Velvet's head stayed in place, taking all of it, gulping, sucking, pulling the sperm from me and drinking it into her stomach.

I was speechless. Girls really did that? Royal princesses knew about that? They did that?

Velvet finally lifted her head and smacked her lips and said it tasted a bit old.

I lost my mind. I picked her up and threw her onto her back on the seat. I pulled her thighs apart and dashed my head between her legs. I pulled her panties to one side and threw my lips and tongue into her pussy. She was saturated already. I rubbed it all over my face and drank as much of her as I could, trying to down as much of her juice as she had mine.

I didn't really know how to do it well, but it was working. Velvet was squirming at the sudden attack on her vagina. She was soakingly sloppily wet and pulled my hair hard. She shuddered as I bit and sucked on her clitoris.

Despite not wanting her pants taken off, she lifted her hips to help as I pulled her panties down her ass and along her thighs.

After getting them off her ankles I pulled one leg wide and buried my face again into her pussy, this time throwing fingers into the mix. She wasn't too small, I could fit three in her. I sucked on her clitoris and drove those fingers into her, grinding myself into her pussy with five years of pent-up passion. Velvet writhed and kicked. If anyone was nearby they would have heard her groaning and screaming. I got a fourth finger in her and pushed and pushed and all she groaned was 'more'.

So I came up to give her more. With her underneath I kissed up her body to her lips. I stank of her pussy and she complained briefly but she kissed me anyway. She sucked on my tongue as my cock prodded at her pussy. Her hands pushed my ass harder at her pelvis, but her words contradicted.

"Please. No. Don't put that in there. You can't put it in there."

If she didn't want it, why were her hips flicking and her hand squeezing my ass so hard?

"Too late," I said as my head found her hole. I fucked her one inch, my cock-head bathing in Velvet Scarlatina juice for the first time. It was wondrous.

"You can't put it in there," she said again, but her body was fighting her. Her hands dug into my ass. I forced my pelvis at her. Bit by bit my cock stole into heaven.

Velvets mouth and eyes were wide open.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Ugh!" she groaned. "I can't believe...oh shit."

Surprisingly it was harder getting into Velvet than it was Neon Katt. But I got there. It wasn't very romantic, I was rushing to get into her before the moment passed. I grunted and humped and pushed until my cock was immersed in the cunt of the only woman I ever wanted to fuck.

Once I was all the way in I kissed her mouth and squashed our pelvic bones together. Velvet kissed back like a girlfriend would. She kept saying oh-my-god, oh-my-god as I humped her, both of us completely naked, mating like proper adults. I fought back the urge to cum again, I didn't want to stop. It was the happiest moment of my life.

"Let me come up top?" Velvet begged. "Please."

I reluctantly pulled out of her pussy and sat straight in the seat, facing the front of the car. I lifted Velvet's naked body and swung her over to sit on top of me, facing me, our pelvises pushing together. Velvet held the back of my neck and leaned back. She rubbed her pussy up and down the length of my cock, covering it in more muck. She lifted to masturbate her clitoris with my cock head.

"We should just do this," she begged me. "You shouldn't put it in there."

"Huh?"

"We shouldn't go all the way," she moaned, her cunt lips pushed against my shaft.

"Bit late for that," I said honestly.

Having just cum in her mouth I was feeling strong. I was feeling good. I reached down between us and pushed my cock to her entrance. Velvet lifted then dropped slightly and we could feel it was in the right place again. I slopped at her hole for an age, just the head of my cock pushing her open with each move. Cunt and cock were dancing with each other, kissing, getting ready for the moment again.

"Be gentle. Please," Velvet gasped into my ear.

"I will be."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I promise."

"It's my first time," she whispered at my ear.

I choked back an enormous gasp. Her first time? What the...? I didn't stop to ask why. I wanted to get back inside before either of us had time to think about the enormity of what she just said. I held her and pushed my cock upward, opening her. As my cock ground further into her, Velvet gave a series of short screams as we went past each bump. It seemed easier to get in when she was on her back.

"You want to lay back down there? It was easier to get in you lying down." I asked.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"Is this for real your first time?" I asked incredulously as I was safely inside.

Velvet nodded into my hair.

"Shit. How do you feel?" I asked her, my cock bathed in her pussy.

Velvet didn't speak, just shrugged. It wasn't easy sitting up this way, I had to force her on and off my cock. She was grimacing. She looked like she would be sore afterward.

"Velvet, baby, you seriously haven't had cock in you before?" I asked.

"No," she screamed, "Shit, wait. Stop. It hurts."

If someone was nearby, they would have heard that.

"It's okay," I tried to tell her. "You'll be okay."

"It stings," she whimpered, beginning to cry. "It stings. Oh, god I feel sick."

I stopped the conversation and held her head, bringing her lips to mine. She stank of alcohol, mixed in with her sex. I put my tongue in her mouth and she responded, tonguing me back. I brought my hands to her ass and pushed hard. Her cunt took all of me again. I couldn't believe it. After all these years. How could the bastard Jaune Arc not have got his cock into his girlfriend? It almost beggared belief. And even if it was true, why now all of a sudden?

"Stop thinking. Fuck," I told myself.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"Nothing. I'm just saying I feel privileged to fuck you."

"Oh."

I held her ass and pulled her up and down gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I think so," she said quietly.

"You like it?" I said, humping at her.

"Easy. Please. Be gentle."

"I will," I smiled.

I was hard as stone. I knew I was as big as I could be in there. I let us sit together for a while to stretch her, let her get used to having cock in there. We kissed softly and I ran my hands over her body, lightly teasing her bare ass, flicking gently over her nipples, tickling her neck, combing her hair with my fingers.

"I'm so glad you are naked."

"Ah!" she moaned as I lightly palmed her ass.

"I can't believe you took your clothes off. I can't believe you're naked. I can't believe you have my cock in you."

"I can feel it," she whispered, "It's so big."

"Can I..."

"Can you what?"

"See if...see how you..."

"What?"

"See if you can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fuck properly."

Velvet paused, then nodded.

"Are you sure?" I confirmed.

She nodded gently again.

I pushed her body up straight and held her hips tight. Slowly I ground her up and

down.

"Slowly, slowly," she begged. I could just see in the dark she was biting her bottom lip.

I pushed on, gradually raising the tempo.

"Oh my god," Velvet moaned.

"You're actually fucking, baby" I said, encouraging her.

Velvet had one hand in her hair. I took her other and brought it to her own breast.

"Squeeze your tit baby. Squeeze your tit," I told her.

I couldn't tell exactly what she was doing but her hand stayed there. I pulled her further off and on, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting fully in. It was bumpy and tight but she was wet enough to force it through.

Velvet wasn't saying anything. She whimpered and brought her face forward to put her tongue in my mouth as I put my cock in her cunt. The smell of her pussy in the car was overwhelming.

"Oh god. I'm so drunk," Velvet slurred again. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm fucking you."

Velvet sat up straight and felt down where we were joined.

"Oh my god," she moaned, leaning down to kiss my mouth.

"You okay to keep going?" I checked.

Velvet nodded, "I guess."

I held her ass in one hand and a breast with the other. I humped as hard as I could from below. We could both hear her cunt slopping.

"Velvet...I can't help it. I'm going to cum."

."Okay," Velvet whispered into my ear.

"Velvet...I'm going cum in you."

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm going to cum in your cunt."

"Don't do that," she slurred, "Don't. I'll get pregnant."

Velvet did nothing though, she made no effort to move off me. She felt it coming but sat still as I held her ass as tight as I could, pushing against her pelvis. I squeezed her and yelled at the top of my voice. I fairly screamed my sperm into her body. Stars flew. I was euphoric. My sperm spilled deep into the cunt of Velvet Scarlatina. The first sperm in there. I was at the peak of my short life.

I humped and humped at her until every last drop had passed. Velvet now had my semen in both ends of her. It was as miraculous as it was unexpected. We kissed and kissed afterward. I couldn't lose my hard-on, even after coming twice.

"I can't believe you did it in me," she whispered at my ear. I could feel her shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. It felt too good to stop."

"This is not good."

I didn't know what to say. It was good as far as I was concerned. I'd pay the price of being a teenage dad if it meant sharing my life with Velvet Scarlatina.

"Can I get off?" Velvet asked. "It hurts."

"Oh," I pouted, "If you have to."

It took longer than you would expect. Her cunt was swollen and sore.

"Shit. It stings, it stings," she complained as we slowly disconnected. She leaned back against the opposite door, legs open, dabbing at her pussy. Sperm poured from her onto the car seat. I shuffled down and squatted next to her. I leaned down to kiss her lips, testing how she felt. It was a relief when she grabbed me and kissed lovingly, like you would to the man who took just took your virginity.

.

"You liked it?" I asked between kisses.

Velvet nodded gently. "I guess. I never expected it would happen like this."

"Or with me."

"No, I didn't expect it would be you."

"Are you upset?"

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? Your boyfriend won't be happy with you."

"It's okay. You're my friend at least. Not some stranger."

We kissed for a little while. I squeezed her breasts and she groaned, lifting her hips slightly. I reached down between her legs and dabbed at the sperm still running from her.

"I can't believe you came in me. Are you crazy? What if we have a baby?"

"You wanna do it again?" I asked, ignoring the issue.

"Can you?" she asked, reaching out for my cock. I was softening but I felt I could get it up again if she wanted.

"I can try."

"Give me a rest first?" she suggested, kissing me.

"Suck my cock?" I countered.

Velvet nodded. She was so nice.

She shuffled down the seat and put her head to my groin.

"It smells bad," she complained.

"It's just us," I laughed. "Come on. You swallow your own spit, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

It made just enough sense. Velvet reached out and held me, sucking my cock and licking my shaft clean. She may not have fucked before but she clearly knew her way around a blow job. When she was done I pulled her back up to me, this time facing away so I could play with her tits and her clit as she leaned back against my body. It was getting cold in the car but neither of us cared.

"I guess those guys are not coming back," I said stroking her breast and the inside of her open legs.

"Imagine if they saw us now?" she worried.

"I don't think Neptune would mind, hey."

Velvet stroked her own breasts and stomach.

"Do guys really like my body so much?"

I snorted and flicked at her clitoris, making her hips twist. "You're the most talked-about fuck at school."

"Really? Guys really say that, they actually talk about fucking me?"

"Hey, I thought you didn't like swearing."

"It's not my fault. You keep doing it."

"Yes, guys talk about fucking you."

"Wow." Velvet thought for a moment. "What about you? Did you ever talk about fucking me?"

I took a deep breath.

"Every night I dreamed of you with my hard-on on my hand."

"Ewww! That's gross!"

"Just kidding!" I lied.

For a while we were quiet, Velvet laying back on me, face up. My hard-on was pressed against her naked ass. I ran my hands all over her bare front and she held my arms as I did it.

"Seriously, you never had cock in you before?" I asked again. It was crazy she had lasted this long.

I could feel Velvet shaking her head.

"Fuck. That's just...amazing. Why now, why me?"

"I don't know. I thought those guys were coming back, I didn't think it would go this far. I didn't mean to."

"You sure you won't regret it?"

Velvet got up and turned around, crawling onto me. She pushed her breasts against my chest and kissed me.

"Do you think I should?"

"No. Actually, you look like a woman who wants more."

"You know we can't do this forever, right?"

"I know," I said frowning.

"But," she said kissing my ear, "I'm alone until Sunday."

"Sunday? Why? What about the bastard Jaune Arc?"

"He's got a game, he won't be home all weekend."

"You won't see him at all?"

"I was meant to go over there to watch. But I think I feel too tired from the party. And mum and dad have a wedding, they fly back Sunday night," she smiled.

"So...what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just saying," she teased.

"You want to stay together for the weekend?" I asked.

Velvet nodded and kissed me, bringing my hand up to her breast. She had tasted something she wasn't quite ready to put back on the shelf. "If you want."

We did it in Neptune's van that night as much as her pussy could handle, through to sunrise. It was a blessing to finally see her body in the light. It was as flawless as you would expect. The fluff on her pussy was so soft and small and the dried cum surrounding her hole was sexy as hell.

I watched her take my cock in her mouth, I watched my cock sink between her legs, though we had to move carefully - she was seriously sore and swollen. When Neptune came back Velvet was face down and bum-up with my cock in her cunt from behind. He was stunned to pull the side-door open and see it. I guess we should have thought to lock up. Velvet was so sore we couldn't pull her off straight away. Neptune stood and stared as I drew my cock out of her pussy in slow motion.

Velvet screamed at him to turn around while she waited impatiently for me to get off her, and while she gingerly moved around the car looking for her clothes but wild bulls wouldn't have shaken him from the view. Instinctively Neptune knew he would never see a pair of tits or pussy like it again. Velvet put on her jeans and shirt on but couldn't find her underwear.

(Interestingly, on Monday at school someone had pinned her bra and panties to a cork-board in the year 12 common-room with the message "Lost at after-party. Must try on to prove ownership. See Mercury for fittings." They must have fallen out when Neptune opened the door. More than one of Velvet's friends suggested it looked like the type she wore but Velvet was able to laugh it off.)

Velvet and I stayed in the middle seat behind Neptune while he chauffeured us away. It was wet and muddy outside and seemed like most cars were still around despite, or maybe because of, the overnight weather. Velvet snuggled into me like she was my girlfriend, there was no point hiding our tryst from Neptune after what he had just seen.

He told us on the way home that Weiss and Blake had ended up in the cars of year 12 boys, probably doing what me and Velvet had been doing. The two cars they got in hadn't moved, so he assumed they were okay, just hoped they weren't pregnant. Velvet and I both blushed.

Yamg Xaio-Long from year 12 had pulled him into her car and gave him a blow job but said she was having her period so wouldn't take her panties off. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not.

There was no pad, he said, but Velvet countered she probably uses tampons.

Neptune promised not to say anything to anyone about me and Velvet. He teased me that no one would believe him anyway.

He dropped us at Velvet's house, staggered that I was going in with her but too tired to ask just how serious it was - something I wondered myself.

Both of us wanted a shower and we were in desperate need of sleep. We washed some of the pain away from between her legs before crawling naked into her bed. It was small for two people, but I didn't care. I was in Shangri-la. I wanted to stay awake, I wanted to savor the moment, I wanted to ravish my human deity some more but I couldn't. I shut my eyes for a moment and that was the end of me.

When I woke it took some time to work out where I was. It was dark and the room was foreign. My head and back hurt like hell. So did my dick. Why was I naked?

I sat bolt upright.

Velvet.

I was at Velvet's house. I looked around in the strong streetlight from outside, I was alone. Where was she? Shit. I sat in complete silence to see if I could hear anything.

Nothing.

I crept naked to the door and opened it as silently as I could. Was anyone else there? Was Velvet even home? I found my clothes by the light from the window and pulled on my jeans and top, leaving my underwear and socks behind. As I walked carefully down the carpeted hall I could hear voices. I could hear a TV, but then Velvet was talking to someone as well. I crept thief-like to the edge of the living area. I had been to Velvet's house before, but it was a long, long time ago and I hadn't ventured past the kitchen.

The TV was on, MTV but there was no music, it was an interview. I didn't recognize the band which wasn't a surprise. Into the room and around the corner to the kitchen I could see Velvet talking into the phone hanging from the wall by the sliding back door. She jumped to see me but didn't let the person the other end know I was there. She was dressed in clean jeans and a short t-shirt.

"I'll make it up next week, okay? I'm too tired. It was my first one of those parties, you guys don't stop at those things."

She looked at me, warily waiting for the other end to talk.

"Yes. No, we didn't get wet. All of us ended up drinking in Neptune's car."

Velvet turned from me.

"I don't know. Lots of us. Different people. Weiss was there..."

I wasn't sure how long this was going to take so I went back into the living room to stare at the TV, still trying to listen to what I could of Velvet's conversation. She was mumbling most of the time. All I heard was 'of course not, don't be silly' and later 'I love you' before she hung up.

After a moment of what seemed like hesitation she came into the TV room where I was. She sat in a single sofa off to the side, not saying anything. I don't like awkward silences, especially when it puts my immediate sex life at risk.

"That was...?" I stumbled.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

It probably wasn't the smartest question to open with so I took a moment to think of something cleverer.

"Your mum called," Velvet said dryly, diverting my thoughts.

"Oh shit. She must be wondering where I am."

"She wasn't very happy. I told her you were here asleep. She calmed down at bit."

"How did she know to call here?" I squinted, before answering the question myself. "Neptune. She probably rang Neptune."

"You better call her back."

"What's the time?" I asked, suddenly realizing I didn't know.

"8:25," Velvet said looking back into the kitchen clock.

"Shit."

"You better call her."

"What time did she call?"

"7-something. Woke me up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Better I got up," she said in a way which worried me.

Velvet hadn't exactly been of sound and sober mind when she invited me in this morning. Now we had slept, cleaned up and she had confirmed her love to the bastard Jaune Arc, there was an obvious hesitation to fall back into the clutches of her one-night stand. My chance of feeling her skin against mine again was diminishing quickly. I had to act.

I stood and walked to her chair, kneeling by it. There was nothing clever I could think to say, so I said nothing. I shuffled around and opened her knees, coming in between them. Velvet looked tired and unsettled, like she regretted bringing this stray puppy home. I leaned forward and made to kiss her. Given what we had done the night before - she had my sperm in her still - there was some level of social obligation to at least kiss me. It was awkward, though. She looked at me between kisses, perhaps wondering how to handle the situation. I took advantage of her confusion and reached down to rub her crotch through her jeans, palming her mound, pushing her clothes against her vagina.

She hadn't expected me to be so forward and let out a gasp, followed by the smallest smile.

"It's still sore," she confided.

I nodded understanding but didn't let up. I sensed the need to get her warmed up again quickly. In the stark light of the next morning...well, evening...and having just told her forever boyfriend she loved him I could easily have found myself on the way out the door.

"Let's have a look."

I undid her button and pulled the zip down quickly. Before she knew quite how to handle it, I was tugging Velvet's jeans down bringing her panties with them. She made a light attempt to protest but once her bush came into view she sighed and helped me lift her legs out. Wearing a t-shirt and no pants, sitting slumped in her sofa at home, you have no idea how beautiful that young woman could look.

I came up to kiss her lips again. My clothed pelvis pushed against her bare one, one hand on her naked ass and one around on her back. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she let it, eventually she gave hers too. I reached between us and undid my own jeans button and zip. Velvet leaned back and sighed in resignation. She didn't want to have my cock in her again, it wasn't right. I got my pants to my thighs before rubbing my cock against her pussy. Velvet gasped and jumped. She wasn't wet at all.

I brought my hands down to hold her bare ass and lifted her pussy to my face. I sucked and tongued and flicked at her clitoris until she flowed and groaned. Her cunt was taking over her mind. When I dropped her back down and lined her up with my cock, I fairly melted into her.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be," I said, surprised.

Velvet blushed. She was surprised, too. She hadn't thought it would go in so smoothly so soon.

I leaned down and kissed her lips and slowly humped her body.

"I love fucking you," I couldn't help but say.

Velvet nodded, meaning she knew I did.

"I love your taste," I whispered into her mouth and shared her cunt juice with her. Velvet turned her head and squirmed.

"Don't say that," she protested, "It tastes awful."

"Hey," I demanded, "Kiss me."

Velvet reluctantly came back to my lips despite the smell.

"Ah," she moaned after I began moving in and out quicker, "Oh!"

"How's your cunt?" I asked, pushing hard against her pelvis.

"Surprisingly okay," she said, nodding.

"Does it feel as good as last night?"

"I don't really remember last night."

"Oh really?" I grinned, "Not even this?"

I held her legs back to her ears and slapped our bodies together. Velvet moaned and dug her nails into my biceps.

"I can't believe how smooth you are now," I said honestly. There was none of the bump-bump-bump of the fuck back in the car last night.

"In the car," I told her, "You felt like a virgin, but now you feel like you've done it a lot."

"We did do it a lot," she snapped back, mouth open at the slopping between her legs.

"I thought you said you don't remember?"

Velvet shook her head and brought me down to kiss.

I fucked her for as long as I could hold on, until I could feel myself on the edge.

"Velvet, I'm going to cum," I warned as we kissed.

She pushed and kicked and scrambled me off of her. My cock popped out of her cunt and she reached down to hold it and tug on it, slimy as it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked, puzzled and breathing heavily.

"You need to cum?"

"Right. So?"

"You can't cum in me!"

"Bit late for that don't you think?"

Velvet's brain churned over before coming past a particular memory. She let go of my cock and I slid easily back into the warmth. Velvet conceded her vagina to more sperm. I was past the moment, though, I held it in me.

"It's a problem," she said.

"What? The sperm in you?"

"How much was there?" she asked, squinting at me.

"All of it. A fair bit."

"Shit."

I stroked in and out slowly, knowing I had to make the most of my time with her.

"Velvet..."

"Yeah?"

"Why am I the first guy to get you pregnant?" I said, thrusting in to full depth.

"Don't say that. Please."

"Ok, I'll re-phrase. Why is mine the first cum in you? Why haven't you fucked your boyfriend?"

Velvet held my ass against her, holding me still and feeling me throb inside. She looked hot as hell down there, t-shirt on but hips bare, the fluff of her pubic hair mixed in with mine. She didn't answer my question.

"Come on," I insisted, "You clearly like doing it. You were ready for it. Why haven't you fucked your boyfriend?"

Velvet looked up at me and pouted. "Do we have to talk about this? Can't you just do it to me and forget about him?"

"Tell me."

Velvet sighed.

"Sperm."

"Sperm?"

"Sperm."

"What's that mean?"

"He wants me to go on the pill. He doesn't want to have sex with me the first time with a condom, says it's undignified."

"But...what's wrong with the pill?"

"I don't like it. I don't like medicine, I don't like having my body's hormones played with. And what if my parents find it? I feel manipulated just because he doesn't like wearing condoms. What's the problem with a condom? At least at the beginning?"

"That's it? That's the only reason?"

"He's stubborn."

"He's stubborn?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"And you're not?" I asked.

"It's not my fault."

I looked down at where we were joined. Millions of my sperm were racing around her ovaries.

"Velvet. You have cum in you. Doesn't that defeat your argument?"

"Well it does now. But it didn't then."

"He won't be happy when he finds out."

"He won't!" she said plainly, staring harshly at me.

"He will when your stomach grows."

Velvet sighed. "It's okay."

"How is it okay if you're pregnant?"

"It's okay. I've been talking with Blake and Emerald...about the Jaune problem, about he doesn't want to wear a condom. They both said they've been to Doctor Torchwick after having sex and you can get a pill, a morning after pill."

"Right, but...this isn't exactly the morning after..."

"It doesn't matter. You have to take it within 3 days, or 4 days, something like that, so there's time."

"You sure about that?"

"I've seen it. Emerald showed me her medicine and we looked it up online."

"Who was she with that she needed that sort of pill, who was she fucking?" I asked, puzzled. I didn't know of anyone Susie was steady with.

"You don't need to know," Velvet assured me.

"Really?"

I let it go. I had my cock in Velvet Scarlatina, there were more important things to think about. "So you have some of that medicine?"

Velvet shook her head. "I'll need to go Monday."

"Doctor Torchwick, as in the guy doctor?"

"I know. It's embarrassing. See what you've done to me?"

"Haven't finished yet," I said, eyebrow raised.

I pumped at Velvet until I added to the sperm count in her. We kissed and held each other afterward on the single sofa. My cock softened and fell from her, leaving a trail of juices on the cloth. Velvet went to get tissues then we spent the next few minutes walking around her house with only our tops on, showing me the place.

"Do you feel a bit weird, walking around home with a guy with your pants off?" I teased her as I stood behind her in the bathroom, looking at her pussy in the mirror.

She turned to me and held my cock.

"I have a boyfriend, you know. He has been here."

"Undressed?"

"Yes undressed."

"Oh," I said. "But not slept in your bed naked."

"Yes he has," she defended.

"Okay. But he's not fucked you in your bed."

"Neither have you."

"I will though."

"So will he," she said smartly.

"Me first though," I told her, despite the daggers of jealousy I felt at the thought of another guy's cock in her, even if it was her boyfriend.

Velvet frowned and nodded. "Yes. I guess so."

She looked down at my cock. It was hard again.

"Let's do it?" I said.

The first time Velvet Scarlatina had sex in her own bed she was on all fours, taken from behind, completely naked, me gripping her hips and slamming her. It was amazing how quickly her cunt had developed, she was as sloppy and slick as a woman could be. She dropped in front so her face was moaning into her pillow as the cum struck into her, albeit there wasn't much left to give. What leaked from her ran over her clit and thigh, through her sheets and into the mattress to stain it.

"I love fucking you," I puffed as I dropped to lay on her back. Velvet's vagina bubbled air. She moved around to face me, kissing my lips, holding me.

"You said that already. And you are fucking me."

"Not for long," I whined.

"Hey. Come on. We shouldn't even be doing this much. Please don't be unhappy."

"You seriously spent the night in this bed with him and didn't fuck?"

"Well, not this bed exactly. But we have spent the night together."

"How could you not fuck?"

"We're still young. Going all the way isn't easy. It's a big thing."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Usually," she added.

"You'll let him do it now though?"

"I guess."

"He'll be able to tell," I suggested.

"What?"

"That you've been fucked already."

"Why?"

"Come on, just now your cunt was completely different to last night. Last night it was like pushing through tough rubber, today it's like a silk glove."

"He won't know that. He'll think that's how it always is."

"What about your hymen? He'll expect that to be there."

Velvet laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" In the bedroom light she could see I was going red.

"Hymen! Did you feel my hymen? You guys...you know nothing. Jaune broke that ages ago."

I looked puzzled.

"It doesn't have to be a penis," she explained.

"What?"

"It doesn't have to have a penis in there to break it."

"His fingers?"

"Hmmm," Velvet nodded.

We lay and thought for a while. I was touching and kissing her in the silence, conscious of losing her back to her boyfriend soon. I was jealous that I hadn't been the first guy to finger her. I found consolation in playing with her clitoris, which made her shake and hold me. It was a pleasure to make her lose control to my fingers.

Her stomach rumbled and I had to concede I was hungry, too. We spent a half hour trying to make pasta but it was a disaster, we kept getting 'distracted' and the sauce burned badly. Never try cooking with the world's most beautiful naked girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time for my first ever review reply!**

 **OutSquash13: If you think my smut is good, then you have not read the other smut thats on this site. Check out OrganofFlames, The Citrus Principal and TheBlackBirdCalls**

 **Pussy Anon Guest #1: You need to re-read my story. And then learn how to provide productive criticism. Twat waffle**

 **Clithe : I agree. But it fits with jow Sun acts in the story.**

 **Warhawk07: I wouldn't call this NTR. Velvet is just fucking Sun for the weekend. She doesn't love him nor will she fall for him.**

 **ILoveMeToo: All your questions and more will be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!**

* * *

Velvet ordered a pizza and I watched stunned as she only put her short t-shirt on to answer the door. The guy didn't know where to look, he spent most of his time staring at her pussy as she counted the money coin by coin.

"I can't believe you just did that," I said, shaking my head as Velvet took her t-shirt back off to sit at the kitchen table naked.

"What?"

"You just showed that boy your cunt!"

Velvet shrugged. "He's a stranger, right?"

I laughed. "What difference does it make?"

"He doesn't know me. What's it matter?"

"You don't feel embarrassed?"

"I only feel embarrassed when people know me see me."

"When do you show your cunt to people you know?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? I don't know. Just Jaune's friends. Oh, and now Neptune. Oh, that's embarrassing."

"I'm sure he won't have bad thoughts about you."

"He better not tell anyone, or he'll never have children, I can promise that."

"There is some spirit in you, that's for sure," I beamed.

"No, just your gunk," she joked back.

I stared at the girl eating happily next to me. I'm not sure any man would ever be worthy of her.

"I've always loved you," I said plainly.

"I know."

"You don't feel the same?"

"I'm sorry. I love Jaune, I always have. Same as you, I guess."

"Then how can you...do this...with me...if you really love him?"

"Hey, just because I love him doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you."

"Attracted...?"

Velvet nodded. "Hmmm."

"But you just want to have sex with me?"

"How can you say 'just'? You're the first guy I gave my...you know...to. That's no little thing, don't you think?"

"So I can have it again?"

"Can we eat first?" she smiled.

"I mean after. Later. Anytime. Your boyfriend is at college, we could find lots of time to do it."

Velvet was being patient. She picked up a piece of pizza and gave it to me, picking the pineapple off another piece for herself.

"I'm someone's girlfriend. I've never kissed another boy since we've been together and you know how long that's been. Last night I was drunk and I really didn't think it would go so far. I thought I could give you my breasts, just for fun you know, maybe see what it feels like getting fingered once by a different guy, but never did I think I'd have sex with you. Not all the way."

"So that's it?"

"Please. Don't be angry. I'm here now. You can stay in my bed tonight, we can still do it. I just don't want to lose Jaune."

"You're being selfish."

"Not just me," she said, calmly and correctly.

I didn't have anything to say for a while. I ate then helped tidy up as Velvet sat and watched me.

"You have a great ass, though," she said smiling, forcing me to blush. When I passed she tugged on my cock. "And this. This is nice."

Afterward we kissed like lovers on the sofa for the longest time then rolled all over the floor fucking to the best of our ability. I was feeling so strong and proud of my own performance, I was hard for so long and held off cumming until we were back in her bed.

"Velvet, you have no idea how lucky I feel. Especially in your own room."

"My first," she added, kissing my ear.

"How do you feel?"

"It's strange to have it in me. Even stranger to feel the cum."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. I guess. It's nice," she grinned.

"You have no idea how miserable it is to think that his cock is going to be in you."

"I know. But you were the first one, will always be the first one. I think he would be jealous about that."

"Can we...you know, just sometimes, perhaps..."

Velvet immediately began to shake her head.

"Okay," I said before she spoke, "Just humor me. Even if you have no intention of fucking me again, tell me you-never-know, give me something to take away so I don't jump off a bridge on the way home."

"Gee," Velvet smiled, trying to grip my cock with her cunt and hold it in there as I shrank and slipped slowly from her, leaving more sperm behind, "Can you imagine how I would feel if a guy killed himself after sex with me. What sort of reputation would I have?"

"Please," I begged, ignoring her attempts to joke it off.

"Can I clean your cock instead?"

"With your mouth?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I video you doing it?"

Velvet took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Okay."

I went and got my phone and filmed her rubbing my cock all over her face, sucking and licking it clean like a cat would. She said some nice things into the video about my erection and how she liked what it had done to her, though complained about having to drink her own cunt juice. I filmed down her body and got her to pull her cunt open for me before she made me shut the video off, embarrassed at showing her insides.

We snuggled and kissed and fell asleep with the covers off, my fingers in her pussy from behind.

I had a complete sense of deja vu when I woke the next morning. It was early, the light was bright but clean, no real warmth to it. Velvet was missing and I found myself alone in her bed.

Once again I was wary of people having come home, or come over. I listened carefully at the door for noises. From the other end of the house I could hear Velvet talking, but like the evening before it was a one-way conversation. She was back on the phone. Without dressing I walked slowly down the hall, through the living area and into the kitchen.

Wow, she looked good. Her hair was completely ruffled with the sunlight behind it. She wore nothing, not even her necklace. From what she was saying she was back on the phone with the bastard Jaune Arc. She saw me and smiled, she even stood her body up and posed for me. I did the same and she gave me a thumbs-up. I flicked my morning wood to show her how hard I was and she silently beckoned me over. I came in next to her and grabbed her bare ass, kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed my cock. She pulled on it as she spoke with her boyfriend as if nothing was happening. I put my hands between her legs and drew out wetness.

"Oh!" she yelled out and flicked her hips as I pressed her clitoris. I slowly pushed a finger into her hole. "Ah, ah."

Even I could hear the voice at the other end of the phone say, "What's happening over there?"

"Shit, ah, I stubbed my toe," she said as I pushed two fingers in. "Yes, yes, I'm okay, just need a minute for the pain to die. Ssssssss."

Velvet pushed me away by the chest. I thought she was trying to calm us down but instead she pointed at the dining room chair, beckoned me to pull it over. I let go of her vagina and brought the chair over.

"Closer," she whispered.

I brought it right to her. Velvet took me by the arm and made me sit. Without a noise she squatted over me, facing me. She held my cock out from my body and lined herself up. One hand held the phone to her ear, one hand held my cock as she pushed herself down my shaft. All the time she was mumbling, "Uh-huh, uh-huh," into the phone.

"Oh, shit," she couldn't help but say as I thrust up unexpectedly, getting all of myself into her.

"What?" I heard down the phone.

"It's okay, it hurt, but it doesn't anymore. Oh, that feels better. Happiness is the absence of pain. Feels really good," her eyes looking at mine as she quietly pulled herself up and down my shaft.

After a while listening to the other end talk Velvet began getting romantic.

"Baby?" she asked

There was noise at the other end of the phone.

"Do you miss me?" she wanted to know.

"Yes," I heard the bastard Jaune Arc say.

"When we're alone next...what will you do to me?"

There was silence followed by some murmurings I couldn't hear clearly.

"Baby, I want more than that," Velvet said, her breathing deeper, her fucking deeper. She leaned forward and put a breast to my mouth. "You want to suck my tits. What else?"

I sucked her nipple hard. I was outrageously jealous that the bastard Jaune Arc would be doing this soon, but ridiculously hard to think I was doing it now.

"My pussy?" Velvet moaned. "Touch it? How? Tell me, let me do it for you."

Holy shit, did these two normally act like that?

"Oh shit, Jaune. I'm putting it in, I'm putting it in."

Velvet lifted right off me and thrust her cunt downward, taking all of me in one sweep.

"Oh, fuck, it's in, it's in. I'm moving around. Oh, god, I can feel it. You too baby, you too. Please move your hips for me."

I moved my hips. All sorts of noise was coming down the phone. This went on and on, Velvet egging both of us on, fucking herself madly on what the bastard Jaune Arc assumed was her own fingers.

"Oh shit," I mouthed silently. I couldn't last much longer.

"Your cock feels really good. I've waited so long. I love having it in me." Velvet was almost crying into the phone. I could only imagine the experience the bastard Jaune Arc was having the other end. He wouldn't believe the experience I was having this end.

"Cum. Please. Cum. Cum in me. Please. It feels so warm when you do that."

I could hear the other end growling shortly before I did. I couldn't help but lose the plot.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out at the top of my voice as my sperm exploded into Velvet.

Both of us froze, in shock at what I had just done. Velvet listened to the phone waiting for a response, terrified. My hips still flicked the end of my orgasm. It was silent for a minute until Velvet sheepishly said, "Baby?"

"Ah, sorry," I could hear the bastard Jaune Arc say. "I had...to...go...get some tissues."

The bastard Jaune Arc was panting. He hadn't heard me. Both of us groaned and Velvet collapsed on me in relief.

"What's that?" I heard the phone say this time.

"Huh, nothing. Just coming down from the high."

There was more murmurs, Velvet had the phone to her ear properly.

"I know you want to, honey. I want it to. No, no, not today. Next weekend. Find us somewhere we can be alone. "

For a guy who had just spermed the love of his life, I felt awful. Truly awful. Next weekend.

"So soon?" I whispered.

Velvet ignored me, speaking to her man. "I don't care about that. It's ok, you can put it in. We'll fix it later."

Wow.

They spoke for another ten minutes or so about boyfriend-girlfriend things while I kissed her neck and sucked on her breasts, squeezing her ass. It was some consolation for my loss that the bastard Jaune Arc had no idea I was driving his naked girlfriend crazy with my touch. She lost track of the conversation a few times as I tongued her ear or fingered her clit.

"Okay baby, I love you too. No, I love you more. Miss you, will dream of having sex with you," she said then reached up and put the phone back.

Velvet came down and kissed me madly.

"Ah, I am in a dream now," she rasped, "You make me feel so wet. You have to give me a lifetime's worth of sex all in one day today. You got it?"

I got it.

"What time do your folks get back?"

"Don't know, but good idea. Let me call."

Velvet reached up and took the phone again, dialing the cell-phone of her Mum.

"Dad's hung-over?" she repeated for my sake. "Won't leave until after lunch, will stop in Hamilton on the way home, get in here early afternoon tomorrow. No, it's okay, I'll survive. School tomorrow but it's all messing around this week, don't even need clothes."

What her mum thought she meant was proper school clothes. And anyway, Velvet had to also see Dr. Torchwick tomorrow to get a morning-after pill.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night," she signed off. Then that was that.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow," she repeated. "Breakfast?"

I didn't feel like eating, but took the offer of cereal. We went to take a shower together afterward. A long, slow, sexy shower. I shaved my face with her razor then held it up in front of her.

"May I?"

"May you what?" she frowned.

I nodded down to her cunt.

"No way!"

"Just a little bit."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Jaune. He will see. He will know."

"You never shave your bikini line?"

"Well, that, yeah, sometimes..."

"You have swimming this week?"

"I always do."

"Right. So, a little trim."

"A little bit," she conceded.

I dropped to my knees in the shower. Being this close to her pussy, I couldn't help but run my tongue through it. Velvet lost balance and leaned on my shoulders from above. I began lightly shaving the sides, one then the other, coming in closer and closer each side - but taking breaks to suck and finger her. By the time I finished, the job on either side met in the middle, only the thinnest of strips was left. I made one long stroke from top to bottom.

"Oh shit. It's bald," she moaned as I flicked at her clitoris. "Holy shit, you are going to get me in trouble."

I ignored her and shaved all the left-over rough bits and down around her flaps, until she was completely smooth whichever way I ran my hands.

"How does that feel?" I asked, fingering her.

"You bastard," she said but with no venom. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Swim meet," I shrugged, bringing my face in to it. "Anyway, if it's like my beard, it will be normal again in 5 days."

"Holy shit," Velvet screamed as she felt a tongue on bare flaps for the first time. "Holy shit."

I stood up and fucked her from behind, reaching around to play with her mound and clit. She felt amazing bare. She went over the edge, I didn't think in all my days I will ever see a more sexually satisfied woman as Velvet was at that moment.

"Oh, baby," she said afterward in front of the mirror, "Look what you've done to me."

"You like how it feels?" I asked running my fingers through, knowing the answer.

"Whoever gets you...wow. You want me to give references?" she said, holding her arms up behind my neck, watching me hold her tit in one hand and finger her shaved pussy with the other.

"You can't. You'll get in trouble."

"I could give a secret one," she smiled.

"I'll just take my video along, that will do," I replied.

"You want to make another?"

I nodded and smiled. "Wait until we're ready to fuck again. I want to see my cock in you."

"Okay."

We wandered aimlessly in the house for a while, wondering what to do next. The day was warming up.

"How about your pool?" I asked, looking out back. It was covered up still.

"We haven't started it yet. Haven't cleaned it or anything."

"You know how?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"With just us? Two hours until you could swim in it. There's a lot to do. Have to clean it all out, put all the chemicals and stuff."

I shrugged.

"It's still early."

"You want to?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

I walked out back and across the decking to have a look at the outside. The yard seemed private, there were no windows from any house I could see. Velvet stood at the doorway.

"Hey, you better put something on."

"Why?" I asked looking around. "No one can see."

"They can if they stick their head over the fence."

"Who's going to do that? Come on!"

Velvet gingerly stepped over to the pool, looking around more observantly than she had before, considering the possibility of getting caught. The neighbors we not strangers, it did matter if they saw her naked in the back yard. Especially with a guy.

"Take the cover off first?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We worked together to get the pool ready. They had one of those moving vacuum thingies that had been on enough to keep the sides and bottom clean so it was mainly a matter of cleaning out the crap and bugs that had made their way under the cover, clean the filters, top up the water, put in the chlorine and test the pH, test the pump, things I knew little about. It didn't take two hours but Velvet said wait for the chemicals to mix in, which I wasn't sure if she really knew needed to be done or just guessed.

It was fine watching her walking around naked in the daylight. With her pussy bare she looked scandalous. My overwhelming regret was this would end soon. I would have sold my soul to swap bodies with the bastard Jaune Arc.

"Wait an hour, then we'll go in," she said in the end, coming over to push her front to mine, kissing my lips and neck. She could feel me get hard and smiled.

"You wanna fuck me?"

"Yes. Yes I do," I said seriously.

I turned her around to hold the railing for the steps. It wasn't easy getting in but once we got started she got wet. Like in the shower I reached around and palmed her bare mound and clit which drove her crazy. I really had no more sperm for her, it was a miracle I was still hard, so we fucked until Velvet screamed and lost power in her knees, dropping her cunt from me. She turned and sat gingerly on the pool edge, recovering.

"This really isn't what I expected this weekend," she said with a half-smile.

"Nice, though," I returned.

Velvet nodded agreement.

We sat on the edge in a shady place and talked about the old days when we were young and clothed, until time was enough that we could get in.

"Come on then," she said, standing. "Don't be afraid of the cold."

She dove in elegantly, I jumped in inelegantly. We'd had so much sex it was nice to have a diversion. We swam, splashed, laughed, kissed, touched and tossed a ball. After a time we could hear the phone ring in the distance, inside the house. Velvet got out to answer but it stopped ringing as she got to the back door. I was hard again watching her ass walk wet and naked across the decking. Unbelievable, she was. It was like watching one of those women from the Met-Art, if you know that site, but with warmth and a smile on her face. When she came back and stood by the side of the pool, her shaved pussy looking down at me...wow. She was beautiful and I told her. She thanked me. The phone rang again.

"Actually, leave it," I told her, "Nothing good could come from answering that."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever is calling wants to ask you to do something other than be with me all day."

"That's probably true," she agreed and left it ring out. Whoever it was tried three times.

"Come back in the pool," I asked and she came. "I want to know what an underwater blowjob feels like!"

We stayed in and out of the water for the next hour or so, until we started to think about lunch. We were in the shallow end kissing and discussing the options when the side gate to the house swung open.

"That's where you are!" came a voice that scared the shit out of us. It was Neptune. "What's the deal? You two together now or what?"

Velvet ducked behind me, pushing her front to my back. We were in shallow water, my cock just below the surface.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Don't scream at me. Your mum sent me here. Lucky she didn't come herself!"

"Mum?"

"You didn't call her back last night and haven't been answering today. She is beginning to wonder if you're even alive or not."

"Shit."

"I told you to call your mum," Velvet scolded me.

"Shit."

"You better call her," Neptune warned.

"Fuck. I guess."

I moved to get out but we were both naked still.

"Ah, Neptune, you wanna...," I didn't know what to say, we didn't have any clothes or towels nearby. "Velvet, where do you keep the towels."

"Don't be babies," Neptune said dryly. "I've seen both of you having sex already, what's it matter!"

I turned to Velvet. She shrugged.

"You don't care?"

"It's true. He's seen already...," Velvet conceded.

Okay. Fine. I took the steps out of the pool. At least I'd lost my hard-on. Velvet dropped below the water line and swam to the other end of the pool.

"Can I come in?" Neptune asked her.

Velvet really didn't know what to say. I had my head inside the back door calling home, ready for a verbal barrage.

"I'm not wearing anything," Velvet tried to say as a means of discouraging him. It didn't work.

"I don't mind," he said, pulling his own t-shirt off and standing on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, hey. Don't wear street shorts in here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Round 2 of answering reviews.**

 **A recap of Round 1: a few good reviews and one butt hurt cock sleeve.**

 **Kotei no Yami: Well if you like this chapter, there are a couple more to disappoint you!**

 **OutSquash13: *reads your review***

 ***sees you talking about reacting to my A/N***

 ***spit takes***

 **Code R.R: While Velvet has been getting railed, Jaune has been out being a bastard and not keeping an eye out for Cinder when Ozpin told him to.**

 **Confused Guest #1: There is 10% plot. 90% bad smut. And Sun didnt know about Velvet being aware of her sexuality because she never let him. And you say her being a prostitute like it's a bad thing. And why cant hookers have friends?**

 **Pussy Anon Guest: return of the puss: Hate to break it to you kid, but I dont care about you. In fact, your review is the only reason Im doing this so I can call attention to you being a dick sneeze. But seriously, chill out and try telling me why im doing a bad job and maybe I can fix it. Till then, find a field of dicks and sit in it.**

 **Confusing Guest #2: even PAG is better than Trump.**

 **Bruh: I think the PAG is a minor who isnt sure how to work out the confusing feelings his sister gives him so he makes bad reviews to compensate.**

 **TechKnightEmperor: Im definitely not on their level, TRUST me. They are gods.**

* * *

Neptune looked back at me with my head in the door, then at Velvet.

"You want me to take them off?"

"Why not?" Velvet said. "You've seen me. It's only fair."

"Okay," Neptune said, sheepishly pulling down his pants and underwear. He jumped quickly in to hide his boner.

As soon as he surfaced Velvet pulled herself up to the edge of the pool and got out, dripping water. She moved over to my arm to listen on how my call was going. Neptune was astounded at the sight of her like that, no less than I had been. It was all he could do to keep his sperm on the inside.

"What's happening?" Velvet whispered.

I shook my head, and mouthed 'ok'.

"Mum. I'm alright, really. I had a super big sleep and Velvet bought me pizza for dinner."

"And now we've got Neptune in our pool," Velvet yelled out so that my mum could hear.

"You don't have any swimmers with you," my mom said back.

Velvet heard and took the handset.

"It's okay," she said, "Jaune leaves his here. We've got plenty."

Those two talked for a bit more and Velvet said her parents would be back in the evening and she would drop me off on the way to school tomorrow, winking at me.

"You are a sly one, Miss Scarlatina," I said after she hung up.

"Not sly enough to prevent that one from getting into our day," she said nodding at Neptune. "You know he's naked in there?"

Neptune was staring at us. Well, to be accurate staring at Velvet.

"What shall we do with him?" I smirked. "Send him home?"

"He looks at me kind of creepy-like."

"Well, he won't have seen anyone like you. Not like this. Especially shaved."

Velvet looked down at herself. "Shit, I forgot about that. He must think I'm some sort of slut."

"No one would ever think that. Don't be silly. I'll ask him to go."

"Not yet maybe. He was here to help. He's right, if your mom had come over that would have been a disaster."

"But you don't feel comfortable, right?"

"What?"

"Him seeing you naked."

"Too late now," she sighed. "He better keep it to himself though."

Velvet walked over to the pool edge and stared at Neptune, hands on hips.

"If you tell a soul about this, I'll make sure no woman at school trusts you again. I'll make sure you have the worst sex-life any boy ever had. Every time I hear even the slightest rumor you like a girl I'll tell her you gave my friends the pox."

"Okay. Okay! I get it. Enough!"

"You understand me?" she repeated.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay then."

I came over and put my arms around Velvet from behind, one hand on a breast, one holding her mound. I hoped she wouldn't be less sexual now Neptune was here and she wasn't. Neptune watched me run a finger through her slit.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Enough. I'm going," Neptune groaned. Velvet turned up and winked at me. No one actually wants to be the third wheel when two people are making out with each other, even if one of them was the hottest thing going. Neptune made his way out of the water.

"Are there towels?" he asked.

"I'll get them," Velvet sighed at the sight of another naked penis, extracting my fingers from her pussy before making her way inside.

"So you're together now?" Neptune asked me.

"No."

"Looks like you are."

"We're not."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I was there this morning when she set up a date with the bastard Jaune Arc next weekend to have sex with him."

"Holy shit. So you just get her on the side?" he asked.

"Not even that."

"No?"

"This weekend is officially a one-night stand."

"You've been told?"

"I've been told," I nodded.

"Shit. Even so, man. I'd take one minute if it was given to me. You get a whole weekend? Lucky fucking bastard."

"I guess."

Velvet came out with a towel for Neptune. I had a thought. I left them together and ran in to get Velvet's phone.

"This has a camera, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Neptune. Can you do us a favor?"

The video was awesome to watch later. It took a little bit of getting used to, getting past the initial embarrassment of being filmed by a third person, but after a while we kind of forgot Neptune was there. We were holding each other and kissing on the back decking in the sun at the beginning, Neptune moving around us. You could see us playing with each other between the legs. I spun Velvet around to the camera so you could see she was shaved clean as I pawed her. She led me by hand through the house, turning and smiling at me as we went. We had sex in her bed under the covers briefly before I pulled them down and Neptune filmed my cock going in and out from underneath her. I turned her around so she was facing up, then you could really see it go in and out of her, and how well her tits kept shape even when pointing upward. We didn't spend a lot of time in one position, changing a lot, doing it in the different ways we could think of. When I came in her it was from behind. Thankfully there was enough sperm left to show it dripping from her and onto the sheets. She cleaned my cock with her mouth then put her face to the camera and called 'cut'.

It was super hot. The video was 27 minutes long, way too big to send from her phone, she had to download it and give it to me on a USB stick.

Neptune himself was dressed only in a towel the whole time he filmed us; he was outrageously worked up by the end. He begged Velvet to let him put it in her, just once. No way would she fuck him, but compromised by taking his erection and putting the head in her mouth. He reached down and held her breasts but couldn't keep control of himself long enough to get the decent feel he wanted. After bobbing her head for an excruciating minute or so he lost it. He was astounded she swallows, just as I had been.

As we saw him dressed and off out the door, he kept thanking Velvet profusely. It was a bit over the top. I worried whether he really could keep all of this between us three or not.

"I'm so hungry," Velvet said as her stomach grumbled behind the closed front door.

"What can we do?"

"You want to go out?" she asked.

I frowned. "You're okay to be seen with me?"

"Hey, it's just lunch right? And we can go away from where people know us. Up into the hills maybe?"

I kept frowning. I didn't want to go so far away that it would reduce my naked time with her too much.

"Beach is closer," I suggested.

"Hmmm, beach huh, you think you can get me to wear something more sexy if we go that way, huh?"

I hadn't actually been thinking that, I was simply thinking it was closer, but said, "Yeah, sure."

"Let's see," she said, smiling and kissing me.

We went through a number of outfits in her room. I didn't want her to wear underwear and she was okay with it; it seemed suspiciously normal for her. I kept forgetting that even though she had been a virgin, she was in a long-term sexual relationship.

"Jaune gets me to wear this," she grinned, holding up a white dress, "You want to see?"

The bastard Jaune Arc. How I hated him.

"Sure."

I could see why he chose it. Velvet was slim and athletic yet had these great breasts. The dress clung elastic-tight at the top down to the hips, but then loosened, wafting in the wind. It was scandalously short. You could see the top of her thighs almost to the point they curved in. If she bent over I could see her pussy was shaved. The front was cut low enough that the underside of her breasts were visible in the middle. Her nipples were only just covered and the color of them poured through the white material.

"It's BCBG," she said as if I was meant to know what that meant.

"It's gorgeous," I said truthfully.

"I'm gorgeous you mean?" she played.

"Yes. You're gorgeous. Definitely. Especially in that."

"Huh? You think I look better in this than out of this?"

"Velvet. If I could take you to lunch naked, I would. But in the meantime, this will do fine."

"Why thank you," she said, spinning around lifting the dress.

Wow. Her whole underneath came into view. I dropped back onto her bed from where I was sitting.

"Fucking hell, Velvet. You can see everything under there. How come I never saw this side of you before?"

She crawled up onto me, pussy sitting directly on my cock.

"Because you're not my boyfriend," she stated simply.

"I just don't get it. If you two are so sexual, how come you never fucked?"

"Come on. We were so young when we got together. Every step is kinda slow, right?"

"But you seem so relaxed about being naked with guys, even with Neptune."

Velvet sat and shrugged. "Jaune and I have been getting naked for a long time."

"Without fucking? Unbelievable."

Again she just shrugged. That situation would be addressed soon, much to my dismay.

We took her mom's car. Velvet wasn't meant to use it for joyriding without asking, so we needed to be extra careful. We went one bay further south than what most people we knew would go. There were plenty of eating places to choose from. Afterward we left our shoes and went for a walk along the beach. The wind was strong, blowing Velvet's hair and dress all over but she only kept hold of her hair. I wished I could have been walking in front or behind rather than beside her so I could have had better sight of her ass and shaved pussy.

"You really don't mind that people see under your dress, huh?" I said, also thinking back to the night before with the pizza guy.

"I don't know. Before maybe. Jaune, he likes when I show strangers. I kind of got used to it."

I sighed.

"I never knew."

"You weren't meant to! No one is," she grinned.

"Expect for those guys over there," I teased her, nodding toward the group of lads pointing at her with her dress flipped up, bare pussy in sight.

"Yes. I guess those guys know," she agreed, but did nothing to push her clothes back down, waiting until it fell back naturally.

Given how she was dressed I didn't rush back as fast as I might have planned. We walked a long way. I was happy and for a time forgot about the deadline we had.

"Do you want to go to the nude beach?" Velvet asked after a while.

"You've been there?" I asked, shocked more than I should have been given her skirt was around her waist again.

"Ye-ah."

"Wow. You are...unbelievable. Don't you ever run into people you know?"

"Not really. No one from school anyway."

"You go with..."

"Yeah. With Jaune. And his friends."

"What's it like?"

"Full of old people mostly, old guys. But we go with our own group."

"Other girls as well?" I asked.

"No, I guess not. I'm the only girl that goes with them."

"And you get undressed in front of his friends?"

"It's a nude beach. What do you think? It's not like I do it anywhere else."

"Except pizza guys."

"They're strangers, it doesn't count," Velvet laughed. The first time Jaune ever made her show her tits to another guy was a pizza delivery boy over near his college. It had been horrifying at the time, but one of those things she had gotten used to - along with blowjobs and swallowing cum and sucking his fingers clean after they'd been in her.

"You wouldn't worry about any of his friends being there today?"

"I doubt it. None of them go unless I do."

"Okay," I said slowly nodding. I could see why. "We can try, I guess."

I did worry about showing my own cock to so many people, especially if I couldn't get rid of a boner.

"Or we could just go home to the pool if you prefer?" she asked.

"Maybe just a quick look?" I said, thinking, "Then go back?"

Never having been to a nude beach I was curious, and given how gorgeous Velvet was, it would be nice to have such a beauty on my arm in public. Everyone would be jealous of me.

When we got there it was as Velvet had said, full of old men walking up and down the beach. Velvet gave me a precautionary blowjob in the car before we went down to 'keep it under control' she had said. I needed it. Watching people watch her peel off the white dress and throw it to the sand, nothing underneath, it had me struggling to stay down. Eyes followed her everywhere. Guys stopped and turned as we passed them. Velvet held my hand as we paraded the length of the beach then dipped into the water. We hugged, we kissed, we ran hands over each other. We stood in the spot where the waves broke at our thighs, backs to the ocean never knowing how big or when the next one would crash through our legs. It was a wonderful breezy experience, helped by how relaxed Velvet was. We held each other as we walked back and gave her audience a bit of a show at the end, pulling one leg up as we kissed. I fingered her from behind as she reached between us and pulled my cock.

"We better go," she laughed as a crowd circled. We picked up our clothes and ran back to the car with them in our hands. She made us lay them on the seat and floor to stop it getting wet and sandy. She drove with a slouch to hide her bare tits from outside as we took roads through the quieter parts of town toward home. Oh, what a woman.

"Can we buy some drinks?" I asked before we got too close to her place. I was over my hangover from Saturday morning.

"Sure."

Velvet parked in a private part of the car park at the liquor store. We carefully flicked all the sand off ourselves and got dressed standing out of the car. We both went in, picking out two cold bottles of the cheapest white wine and two big bottles of cold beer. The guy on the counter was giving us grief about our age.

"We just went to the beach," Velvet moaned, "I'm not going to take my wallet there. All I've got is cash."

"I need ID. How do I know you're eighteen?"

Velvet looked around. No one was there, no other staff or customers. She took a deep breath and pulled the straps off both shoulders, pulling the tight top down to her waist. The aircon inside was cold, her nipples were as hard as stone. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Does this look 18?"

"Maybe," the guy said, taking her money and slowly, slowly working out her change. It's difficult to count money when you are looking elsewhere. After the longest time he finished and Velvet pulled her top back on.

"Thank you," she said brightly, walking out slowly to show she wasn't fazed.

"I can't believe you did that," I said back in the car.

"Hey. We got the drinks didn't we?"

"Yeah, but, the camera. You really don't care, huh?"

"Camera?"

"The security camera pointed straight at you from behind the counter."

"Oh shit. Was there?" Velvet screamed. "Oh my god."

I laughed and she hit me before laughing herself.

"Oh my god," she said again.

"What do you expect, those things get robbed all the time."

"I wasn't thinking," she said.

"Obviously not."

I teased her the rest of the way home, then finished a cold bottle of beer instantly between us as soon as we were inside. The second one went quickly as well but we slowed as we opened the wine. For the rest of the day we lounged around outside, in and out of the pool, naked. As the sun went down we had a shower and I shaved the stubble away from her vagina, as well as my own face.

"How long did you say it takes to grow back?" she wanted to clarify.

"You'll be normal by Friday," I suggested.

"Really?"

"I'm telling you, if I go a week without shaving it's a mess."

"I hope so."

We were half way through the second bottle of wine when the pizza came this time. Neither of us were in control of ourselves. Two big beers and that much wine between just us two, it was more than we could handle. Velvet went to the door completely naked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I hid my own body in the kitchen. It seemed like Velvet was out there for an age.

"Hey, can you come help?" she yelled out.

I stuck my head around the corner, leaving my hips hidden away.

"What?"

"Come here. Come here," she slurred, standing proudly naked next to the pizza guy, her hair a mess. He looked terrified, perhaps thinking I may be a jealous boyfriend. "Come. Take our photo."

Velvet held a phone out to me. It was the pizza guy's.

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Come on. Come on. Don't worry so much."

I sheepishly came out from my protection, thankfully no longer full-mast, but even so with my cock out.

"What photo? How?" I asked.

"Just that button..." the freckled pizza guy said shakily.

"Like this," Velvet said, standing in front of him, facing the camera and reaching up and putting her hands behind his head. The pizza guy didn't know what to do with his hands. He was told, "Hold my tits."

The pizza guy fumbled his hands to her breasts, holding them ever so lightly. Velvet turned her head into his neck. It was a good shot, I had to concede. She looked fantastic, and her face was turned enough so you couldn't see it was her. I moved closer so the photo started mid-thigh to the top of their heads. I whispered to the pizza guy to look at the camera. I knelt down to get more of Velvet's slit into the photo. The hall light was bright enough not to need a flash. I checked after I took the shot, it was a good photo, sexy as hell. You could tell Velvet was a sexy teen, not some dirty old housewife.

We ate and finished the wine, then fell into bed like there was no tomorrow, which for us there wasn't. I tried not to fall asleep, I tried as hard as I could but the sun, the alcohol, the excitement, it claimed me.

I woke with Velvet shaking me. She was dressed in school uniform. My head hurt again.

"We have to go, I need to drop you home before school."

Shit. I rounded my stuff up and next thing I knew I was being pushed toward the front door.

"Hey, hey, wait!" I tried to stop her.

"We're late," she replied, stressed.

"Hey, hey. This is my last moment. Kiss," I demanded.

Velvet sighed and conceded a kiss. A long hot kiss. She had pants on under her skirt. I went to pull them off.

"I need those," she said. "I have to see the doctor today, remember? I need to get rid of your baby."

"Just for now," I suggested, "Put them in your bag."

Velvet sighed and conceded. I took them off, pretending to reach down and shove them in the side of her bag but then slyly pocketed them instead. Her skirt was getting short, she would need a new one next year. I fingered and sucked her bare mound. She went crazy again.

"Shit that's good. One. We don't have time for this. Very quick. Got to be super quick."

I got myself into her from behind and fucked her bent over the back of the sofa.

"Hurry up. You've got to finish!" she yelled back.

It wasn't very romantic but I dropped my load in Velvet Scarlatina for the last time before being shoved out the front door and on our way. We didn't talk much in the car other than Velvet complain she could feel the cum shifting inside her. She tongued me goodbye a couple of doors down from my place, trying to suck and lick the stink of cunt off my face so my family wouldn't smell it. I didn't have the heart to tell her both my folks would be gone to work by now, and my kid brother probably off to school already looking at the time.

The next time I saw my Velvet later that day at school she gave me a quick glance and smile, but that was it. I had mixed feelings watching her walk away with a group of friends knowing there was no underwear under that skirt, that she was shaved, that she had my sperm dripping from her.

I got an email from her on Tuesday night which I dared not open for a time, hoping that she'd changed her mind and wanted more of me. Better to live in blind hope than to be put back in my place. Eventually I couldn't leave it, though.

It wasn't a message for me to come running. It was to complain she had lost her panties yesterday; that I mustn't have put them in the bag properly, they fell out somewhere and it was sheer luck it wasn't somewhere someone noticed. She complained she was leaving spots of cum wherever she sat, she had no idea that one shot of sperm would take so long to all come out. She was upset that her dress kept blowing up. Mr. OOblek and the groundsmen saw she was shaved when her skirt blew up near the sports shed. She was completely embarrassed, praying she doesn't get him as her History teacher next year. I fingered her panties and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the final chapter to this story. Thank you all for reading it, and to the anon that is a bitch,** Ill **just delete your reviews so grow a pair and comment off anon.**

 **I have a few short stories ready to go but they are just filler while I plan the next series.**

* * *

But her main complaint was that Dr. Torchwick had insisted on examination, to check for any infection because she'd had unprotected sex. He needed to take swabs. And even worse the nurse was there. She knows Velvet's mom, what if she said something? (Which was a bit over-dramatic, Velvet was already 18, by law they couldn't.) When they saw she wasn't wearing panties and was completely shaved they didn't say anything. Nothing at all. If they had said something she could have at least defended herself, could have explained. But saying nothing was a disaster. They must be thinking things they dare not say. What a slut they must think I am, she wrote, followed by "Grrrrr". But she got all the tablets, took them there in the doctor's room.

She said she tried to ask if not wearing underwear increased her chances for infection, hoping it would open the doctor up on what he thought of her being naked under her skirt but all he said was it's a personal thing, there was no harm. She thought he might at least say she'd have less chance of getting pregnant next time if she left her pants on, but he said nothing. She wrote 'sigh' then signed off as 'Velvet, officially non-pregnant woman'.

I watched the video of us fucking for the 15th time and sighed myself.

The next time we were alone and had any chance to speak was some weeks later in the summer break. By chance we met in a 7-11 not far from the beach where we'd had lunch that Sunday. We had both come with our own groups but there was an opportunity to chat for a few minutes at the rear near the fridges. I couldn't help myself, I had to ask about her sex life.

"So. You've done it?"

"What?"

"Fucked him?"

Velvet smiled and nodded.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked.

Again she nodded. "Another trip to Dr. Torchwick," she complained.

"Did he check again?" I teased, nodding at her crotch.

"No, but there's no difference..."

"What do you mean?"

Velvet looked left and right, and up for cameras, before lifting her skirt. She had no panties underneath.

"Shit. You're still shaved?"

"Yes," she said dryly.

"Why?"

"Because you are a pain in the ass. 'It'll grow back by Friday'. What a load of shit. All I had by then was a tiny bit of stubble. I had to shave it all again before I saw Jaune. If I had stubble it would have been more suspicious than being clean shaved. I had to say I did especially for him, for my first sex."

"He believed you?"

Velvet shrugged. "He would have believed anything just then, getting it all that time."

"But why keep it like that? Now you've fucked him it can grow, no?"

"Turns out he loves it. When his buddies saw it as well, that was it, they loved it too. I'm destined to live my life like this."

"You went back to the beach with them?" I asked dejectedly.

"Yeah, and we're going there again now," she said in a tone that I should realize it's a regular thing now.

I felt sorry for my loss, it was written all over my face. Velvet gave me an empathetic rub on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"There's no need, you don't owe..."

"Oh shit. Oh shit. I forgot!" Velvet interrupted, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?"

"Oh shit."

"What?!"

"I meant to tell you."

"Tell me what?" What could be so dramatic? She couldn't have been pregnant, surely?

"That day."

"That day?" I repeated.

"At the beach."

"The beach. This one over here?"

"No. No, the other one."

"The one you're going now?"

"Yes, yes," she said, but still held back.

"The nude beach...what?" I asked quietly.

"My cousin called me. He saw us."

"He was there?"

Velvet shook her head.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Online."

My eyes widened.

"You're kidding me?"

Velvet shook her head. "My cousin saw us. All of us. Even the bit at the end."

"Shit. Where did he see it?"

"He sent me the link."

"And?"

"It's us."

"You can tell?'

Velvet nodded.

"But could other people tell?" I asked. "If you didn't know it was us...would you know it was us?"

It was a mixed up question but Velvet knew what I meant.

"He knew straight away. Anyone would. There are some super close-ups."

"Shit. You should have told me."

"I meant to."

We were silent for a minute.

"Which site?"

"Some animal thing, those dog things."

"Corgie?"

"No bigger."

"XBeowolf?"

"Yes, yes, that. You know it?"

"Everyone knows it," I told her.

Just then the bastard himself, Jaune Arc, came strutting down the aisle. I became flustered, it wasn't what I had expected, I don't think I gave very good account of myself in the alpha-male stakes. He came to Velvet and held her ass, condescendingly asking who I was then seeming to pretend to remember me, calling me dude and making some hip handshake I fucked up doing properly. He laughed and took his girlfriend from me. Again. He lifted her skirt from behind as they walked away. He deliberately showed his hand on her bare ass as they walked down the front then outside. Velvet looked back and mouthed 'sorry'.

What a bastard.

At home I found the pictures on that website. They were buried down the listing by then. They had gone up only a few days after being taken. There was 72 of them. Amazing. Some of them were pretty good. I could do with some beefing up but didn't look too bad, I thought. Velvet, of course, was spectacular. The laugh on her face as a wave crashed between her legs, slit on full view, what a beauty.

Whoever took them was at beach level and had a good camera, it was amazing no one noticed or stopped him. He must have been on the move, too. When we were in a clinch at the end and I was fingering her he'd moved almost all the way to the other side to get a decent shot of me playing with her bare flaps.

I could only hope that since no one had said anything to me or Velvet (other than her cousin) or to the bastard Jaune Arc that we might get away with it. Especially as the photos fell deeper and deeper into the past. I made sure I took a copy of each one of them though. What a glorious day, what a glorious memory to have, that and the videos. I wondered if she kept a copy. Probably not.

There was only one other intimate moment between myself and the non-virgin Velvet Brown before we went separate ways forever. It was a whole year later.

At our final year 12 after-party people started making drunken speeches at some unknown hour of the night, sometime before dawn. The party was on a beach this time. Velvet was by the fire and at the end of a slurry short speech thanked 'the man' that had taken her virginity for her, and that if he were here tonight (only Neptune and I knew he was) she would happily find him in the same spot they first did it and lose her virginity all over again. Most people were completely confused and thought her a drunken fool. Me however, I asked Neptune for his keys and at the first chance stole Miss Brown quietly off into the darkness.

"I can't believe you still shave," I said as my cock slunk into her.

This time we left the roof light on as she leaned back in my lap, naked and gasping at the erection in her cunt.

"Wax, actually," she panted, "And it's all your fault I don't do hair anymore. I told you that."

"The whole time since then you've been shaved."

"The whole time," she confirmed.

"You've gotten big down there,' I said, slightly nastily. It was true though, I felt like I could move sideways inside her.

"You can tell? I guess I've done a lot of..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Just the bastard Jaune Arc? Or have you fucked other guys too?"

She didn't answer, Velvet just leaned in and kissed and masturbated on my cock. Her ass felt wonderful back in my hands, guiding her up and down my erection. There was skill in her hips, no doubt. She enjoyed being naked, her clothes had fairly melted off and she didn't care at all this time if people could see in. Her natural talent had been refined, practiced.

In a way it was nice closure. Velvet was so obviously another man's woman now, her heat and passion was ingrained rather than spontaneous, she had so many little tricks and twists and things she could do with her tongue.

She even made me dip my cock into her ass; she said she can still only take half a cock-length, Jaune was training her. Everything we did, it was all a repeat of what she did with the bastard Jaune Arc. The innocence, the connection between us was gone. This was sex, just pure unadulterated fucking. Hey, I wasn't complaining, I just felt strangely empty.

"How many cocks have been in you?" I asked again as the squelching became louder.

"Only Jaune," she moaned.

"Really? Why so huge?"

"I don't know."

"You have sex so often?"

"Only on the weekends."

Velvet said nothing of the toys Jaune bought her to use over webcam each night, each of them bigger than any cock.

"Every weekend?"

"I'm allowed to stay with him now."

"At his place?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your parents know you're fucking him?"

"Uh-huh."

"You got caught?"

"Sort of. Dad found my pills, and Mom saw I was shaved."

I could feel myself getting harder inside her.

"Where's your boy live?" I asked, ineffectively trying to belittle him by using 'boy'. I guess it seemed silly given I was two years younger.

"In a share house."

"And you stay in his bed?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Every weekend?"

"Friday night until Sunday evening."

"Shit."

I picked her up and turned her around, pushing back in from behind.

"Oh, that...do that."

"You like it?" I asked.

"Do it more."

Velvet hung onto the handle above the door. I gave her the best I could. She was growling and twisting her head and her hips. When she lost it I could feel muck pour from her, it was like she peed. That hadn't happened last time. We dropped to the seat after, her back against my chest, puffing. I saw movement outside the window, someone had been watching her cum. I didn't say anything and Velvet didn't notice. We sat in the stench of her mess, wet and sticky on the seat and on our skin.

"You wet yourself."

"Sometimes...it happens these days."

"You peed."

"It's not...I don't think it's pee. I don't know what it is."

"You do that with the bastard Jaune Arc?"

She nodded. "Sometimes."

"How much does he fuck you?"

I don't know why I was obsessed with the sex they had, it got me harder thinking about him being with her.

"I told you already. You really want to talk about me and him?"

"Yes."

"Ergh. Friday night, in bed or out on the sofa. Saturday and Sunday morning, usually until lunch."

"How can he do it so much?"

"I don't know. He gets hard easy."

"No wonder you're stretched."

"I know."

"Are you okay with it?"

Velvet looked around and up at me.

"You should know I enjoy it. Right from the beginning. You were there, remember!"

"The housemates must know."

"Yeah," she snorted, "They know. No locks. Those guys love walking in on us, it's their favorite pastime."

"Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"I want to keep having sex with you."

"I know."

We saw each other through til dawn, kissing and touching while we waited for me to get hard again between cums. It dripped out of her and over everything, the car fairly reeked of sex. Velvet no longer ducked down as other cars around us started to leave one by one.

By the time Neptune ran out of patience and came back to his car it was daylight. Some people had gathered around the car watching through the windows as Velvet sat on me and humped her hips at my cock. She kept her face buried in my neck so people couldn't see who she was, but some of them must have guessed. How many girls at school had a body like hers? Neptune got into the front seat and neither of us covered up. We stayed joined at the pelvis as he drove us away from the audience and parked at a quiet spot closer to home.

"Good to see you like this again, Velvet," he smiled back at her.

"You like watching, huh?" she teased him.

"Give me something to watch then," he responded.

Velvet did. Neptune had his own proper smartphone by then and took it out to record our final ever fuck. Velvet turned to the front to face him. He filmed her as she pulled her cunt up and down my cock. The dribble of sperm I had left mostly went into her vagina but she pulled off and dropped her head fast enough to take the last bits into her mouth, showing it to the camera then swallowing before yelling 'cut' like at her place the year before.

We rode home naked, holding each other and kissing but there was no more sex, I was out of steam. Velvet dressed as we parked in front of her house, leaving me with her bra and panties and a quick peck on the cheek. She went inside and that was the last time we were ever alone together.

I dream of her of course. I still watch the videos and look at our pictures. I have never been as obsessed or in adoration of anyone as I was with Velvet Scarlatina in all those years of high school.

Unfortunately every girl I've ever been with since has unknowingly been compared with her and failed miserably. It's fucked my life up, truth be told. I've never been able to settle into a relationship. I may never. Sometimes it is better to have never loved at all, than to have loved and lost.


End file.
